Una aventura diferente
by Daisuke
Summary: Un pequeño cambio en los hechos puede cambiarlo todo... Puede probocar muertes y aventuras inolvidables... incluso antes de lo que se supone...
1. Prologo

Una aventura diferente   
  
--------------  
  
Prologo   
  
--------------  
  
Taichi miro a Greymon un momento, era obvio que el poder del loro gigante era demaciado para el... amenos que puediera reincorporarse rapido  
  
"¡prriii!"   
  
Taichi miro a su hermana, Hikari, ella estaba tratando de hacer sonar su silvato, pero estaba demaciado cansada como para tener el efecto que ella deseaba   
  
Taichi le arrebato el silvato y aspiro aire, coloco el sivato entre sus lavios y dejo que todo el aire fluyera por este   
  
"¡¡¡PRRRRIIIIIIII!!!"   
  
Los ojos de Greymon se abrieron, por algun motivo se habia recuperado por completo "Es hora del segundo asalto... ¡¡¡MEGA FLAME!!!" grito el gigantesco digimon adulto mientras expulsaba una rafaga de fuego que impacto directamente en el digimon loro, de repente todo se volvio blanco para los presentes   
  
Al despertar Hikari miro a su alrededor "¿Koromon?" dijo una vez, luego noto que su hermano tampoco estaba "¿Taichi?"   
  
Cuando Hikari noto que estaba sola una lagrima corrio por su mejilla "¡¡¡¡KOROMON!!!! ¡¡¡¡ONICHAN!!!!!" pero ella sabia que no resivira respuesta de ninguno de los dos, despues de todo, ellos ya no se encontraban en esta dimencion   
  
--------------  
  
Taichi abrio los ojos, estaba muy confundido "¿Donde estoy?" se pregunto   
  
De repente la bola rosa que estaba entre sus brazos dio un salto "¿Estamos vivos Taichi?" le pregunto   
  
Taichi asintio y luego miro al piso, ahi estaba el silvato de su hermana   
  
"Hikari..." fue lo unico que dijo mientras levantaba el silvato y se lo ponia alrededor del cuello, luego Taichi parpadeo dandose cuenta de algo "¿Koromon? Regresaste a tu forma pequeña..."   
  
Koromon miro hacia abajo, en efecto su poderoso cuerpo de Greymon habia sido reemplazado por el de Koromon nuevamente "Tal vez sea por que use demaciado poder" explico   
  
Taichi asintio "¿Pero donde estamos?" volvio a preguntar   
  
"Mmm, creo que estamos en el mundo digital"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿El mundo digital?" pregunto el pequeño niño   
  
Koromon asintio "De aqui es de donde vengo... supongo, en realidad yo soy de la Tierra, despues de todo naci ahi"   
  
Taichi rio un poco mientras asentia con la cabeza "¿Por que habremos sido transportados aqui?"   
  
"No tengo idea, de hecho se supone que yo deberia haberme quedado en la Tierra, nunca habia oido de dos portales formandose con tan poca diferencia de tiempo uno del otro"   
  
"No creo haberte entendido del todo"   
  
Koromon asintio "Yo tampoco me entendi, pero tal vez hayamos sido transportados a este mundo por algun motivo, ¿No lo crees?"   
  
"Tal vez... ¿Pero por que motivo?"   
  
"Eso nunca lo sabran" dijo una oscura voz detras del par, era un ogro   
  
"¡Atras Taichi! ¡Yo me encargare de el!" de repente una luz rodeo al pequeño digimon y este de repente no era tan pequeño, tenia dos metros de alto y una forma de dinosauro amarillo "¡Te mostrare lo que es pelear!" grito el dinosaurio amarillo   
  
El ogro dio un paso atras sorprendido por el henorme tamaño de su oponente "Pense que los Agumon eran mas pequeños"   
  
"¿Agumon?" se pregunto Taichi   
  
El dinosaurio amarillo asintio "En esta forma, mi nombre es Agumon"   
  
El ogro asintio y luego tomo una poscision de combate "Soy Ogremon, y ahora los acabare"   
  
Agumon rio un poco y luego abrio su boca expulsando un rayo de fuego de esta calcinando al digimon ogro, este sorpresivamente se reincorporo y miro con odio a Agumon   
  
"No puedo creer que un digimon del nivel infantil sea tan fuerte..."   
  
Agumon sonrio mientras asentia "De hecho en mi forma adulta soy mas fuerte que un perfeccionado"   
  
Ogremon dio un paso atras, este tipo era mucho mas fuerte de lo que le habian dicho, y el no estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, por ninguna causa... por lo que se decidio a hacer lo unico inteligente que podria haber hecho, uir   
  
Taichi miro al ogro irse corriendo curiosamente, luego miro al dinosaurio de dos metros y sonrio "Parece que no pudo contigo"   
  
"Eso parece, por cierto, ¿Que paso con tus ropas?"   
  
Taichi miro hacia abajo, en efecto su ropa habia cambiado, ahora tenia una especie de campera con un diseño de fuego, sus pantañones ahora eran largos y tenia un par de zapatillas deportivas   
  
"¡Vaya! Es extraño el cambio, pero me gusta"   
  
Agumon sonrio y luego miro alrededor "Creo que sera mejor irse de aqui, vamos, suvete en mi espalda, tal vez podamos saber quien fue el que nos trajo"   
  
Taichi asitio y se suvio a la espalda de Agumon   
  
Agumon comenzo a caminar y luego paro confundido "¿Hacia donde vamos?"   
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza "Sigamos adelante, de cualquier forma ninguno de los dos sabe exactamente donde estamos   
  
Agumon asintio y volvio a caminar   
  
Fin del prologo   
  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Esto se me ocurrio luego de ver veintipico de veces la primer pelicula de Digimon, "Digimon Adventure", la cual esta ubicada temporalmente antes de Digimon 01, para los que no la hayan visto y se pregunten por que lo de "dinosaurio amarillo de dos metros" es algo simple, ese Agumon en la pelicula mide dos metros. Agumon no es el mismo de la serie de TV, recuerden eso. Este fanfic tendra alrededor de 6-7 episodios, y tal vez tenga una continuacion.   
  
Ahhh y para los que no sepan como son los niveles de evolucion japonesas aqui esta la lista con ejemplos:   
Bebe 1 (Botamon, Punimon)  
Bebe 2 (Koromon, Tsunomon)  
Infantil (Agumon, Gabumon)  
Adulto (Greymon, Garurumon)   
Perfecto/Perfeccionado (Metal Greymon, Were Garurumon)   
Ultimo/Definitivo (War-Greymon, Metal Garurumon)  
Super Ultimo/Super Definitvo (ArcaDemon)   
  
Ahhh, el nivel Super Definitivo (Super Ultimate o Super Mega, si lo prefieren) es un nivel que solo ArcaDemon posee, almenos eso es lo que se conoce hasta ahora, de cualquier forma no creo que vaya a colocar un digimon de semejante poder aqui.  
  
http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56994   
  
Autor: Yuki_Agumon   
  
E-mail: yuki_agumon@hotmail.com   



	2. La ciudad en isla file, Ciudad File

Una aventura diferente   
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo Primero: La ciudad en isla file, Ciudad File  
  
--------------   
  
Taichi suspiro mientras miraba la fogata, era curioso, habian encontrado carne en el suelo, en realidad... la carne salia de las plantas, aunque de hecho eso lo alivio ya que ahora tenia una forma de sobrevivir   
  
"¿Hace cuanto que estamos en este lugar Agumon?" Pregunto el niño de 8 años   
  
El enorme dinosaurio miro hacia arriba un momento tratando de recordar, bajo la cabeza y dio un mordisco a su racion de carne, luego miro a Taichi "Cinco dias Taichi"   
  
"Ho... ¿Crees que algun dia regresaremos?"   
  
"Mmm, no lo se, tal vez si, tal vez no"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Maldicion... ¿Que le habra pasado a Hikari?"   
  
"¿Hikari?... no lo se, pero si ella ubiese sido transportada al mundo digital lo sabriamos desde hace mucho"   
  
Taichi asintio "Tienes razon, ella debe estar sana y salva en casa"   
  
De repente se sintio un ruido en las cercanias   
  
Agumon y Taichi se dieron vuelta "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Taichi   
  
"Un digimon... ¡Taichi quedate atras!" grito el dinosaurio amarillo, Taichi se limito a asentir con la cabeza y correr detras de su digimon compañero   
  
De los arbustos salio un pequeño digimon dorado, era un engranaje dorado   
  
"¿Hu?" Dijo Agumon confundido   
  
"¿Taichi Yagami?" pregunto el pequeño engranaje dorado   
  
El niño asintio   
  
El digimon sonrio "Yo soy Solarmon, vivo en las cercanias, en Ciudad File"   
  
"¿Ciudad File?" pregunto el par al unisono   
  
"¡Vaya! Parece que se llevan muy bien" comento felizmente el pequeño digimon vacuna  
  
"¿Hu?" Volvieron a decir al unisono   
  
"Sus almas estan unidas... ustedes son uno"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Ya comenzo a hablar raro" Agumon asintio   
  
Solarmon sonrio y se dio vuelta "¡Siganme! En Ciudad File Jijimon-sama les explicara por que fueron traidos al mundo digital"   
  
Una luz de esperanza le llego a Taichi "¿De verdad? ¿Nos dira como regresar?"   
  
Solarmon se dio vuelta y cabeceo negativamente "Yo no tengo idea, Jijimon-sama es quien sabe, yo soy meramente un niño"   
  
"Oh... lo entiendo"   
  
Solarmon sonrio "¡Vamos! Siganme, pronto vendra la noche... y en la noche es cuando los digimon malignos despiertan"   
  
Taichi trago saliva, aunque de hecho el y Agumon ya habian derrotado a una buena cantidad de digimons malvados, miro su mano y comenzo a contar "Cinco" dijo secamente   
  
"¿Perdon?" Pregunto Solarmon  
  
"Agumon y yo ya hemos derrotado a cinco"   
  
Agumon asintio "Ogremon, Devidramon, Raremon y Dark Tyrannomon" explico  
  
Solarmon parpadeo imprecionado "Raremon no es muy fuerte... pero los otros son mas que dificiles, realmente ustedes deben ser una convinacion potente"   
  
Taichi sonrio y se subio a la espalda de Agumon "¡Vamos Agumon!"   
  
Agumon sonrio "¡A la ciudad File!" gritaron los dos al unisono   
  
Solarmon parpadeo ¿Este par sera quien nos salve?... a pesar de ser muy fuertes son algo... estupidos penso el digimon dorado mientras regresaban a la ciudad File  
  
--------------   
  
Taichi reia mientras montaba a Agumon, quien corria a toda velocidad seguido de cerca de Solarmon "¡Esto es genial!" dijo con una gran sonrisa el pequeño Taichi   
  
Solarmon le dio un vistazo y sonrio "Realmente son un buen par... su relacion Tamer-Digimon es mas que interesante... aun no puedo esperar a ver como pelean"   
  
De repente Agumon se detubo, Solarmon siguio de largo aunque poco despues se detubo y se dio vuelta   
  
"¿Que sucede Agumon?"   
  
El Dinosaurio amarillo miro hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda "Un digimon esta en las cercanias"   
  
Taichi miro por todas partes pero no veia al Digimon   
  
Solarmon se limito a levantar su ceja "¿Y eso que? ¡Estamos en el mundo digital! ¡Un mundo habitado exclusivamente por digimons!"   
  
Agumon suspiro y miro a Solarmon "Me referia a que un digimon enemigo esta en las cercanias... y se dirije hacia aqui a toda velocidad"   
  
Solarmon estaba shockeado, ¿Como puede ser que sepa tal cosa?   
  
De repente los arboles que estaban a la izquierda del grupo cayeron y detras de estos estaba un enorme digimon dinosaurio rojo   
  
"Es..." comenzo a decir Solarmon  
  
"Tyrannomon" termino Agumon sin dejar de mirar al digimon rojo   
  
"Digitamamon-sama quiere verlos, Tamer Yagami Taichi y su digimon compañero, Agumon"   
  
"¿Digitamamon?" se pregunto Taichi   
  
Agumon dejo que una pequeña risa escapara de su boca "Taichi bajate"   
  
Instantaneamente Taichi hizo lo que Agumon le dijo y miro confundido al dinosaurio amarillo   
  
Solarmon no podia permitir esto, ¡debia detener a Agumon! Al ser Tyrannomon un digimon data y adulto tenia todas las de ganar... "¡Agumon no lo hagas!" grito el pequeño engranaje dorado   
  
Agumon se dio vuelta y le sonrio a Solarmon "Yo solo sigo ordenes de Taichi"   
  
Solarmon trago saliva y miro a Taichi, quien estaba muy ocupado estudiando el combate   
  
Taichi suspiro "¡Agumon acaba con el!"   
  
Agumon asintio y abrio su boca expulsando una bola de fuego que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Tyrannomon probocando que este se saliaera expulsado unos metros hacia atras   
  
Tyrannomon suspiro un aire lleno de fuego "¿Asi que quieres recibir una paliza antes de que los escolte a donde Digitamamon-sama?... Como quieras, ¡Fire Breath Atack!" dijo simplemente mientras levantaba la cabeza, su boca se cargo con fuego y luego, en el momento en el que Tyrannomon bajo la cabeza y abria la boca, salia una enorme llamarada de fuego que fue directamente hacia donde Agumon estaba mandandolo a volar hasta los arboles que se encontraban detras de el   
  
Solarmon miro aterrorizado a Agumon, luego miro a Taichi "¡Tienes que detenerlo!"   
  
Taichi miro confundido a Solarmon "¿A que te refieres? Ese digimon no parece tan fuerte, Agumon puede ganarle"   
  
"¡Tyrannomon es Data!"   
  
"¿hu? ¿Data?"   
  
"Existen tres atributos para los diigmon, Vacuna, Data y Virus, aunque tambien existe un cuarto que es Indefinido. Vacuna le gana a Virus, Virus a Data, Data a Vacuna, ninguno le gana a Indefinido ni Indefinido le gana a ninguno"   
  
"Entonces quieres decir..."   
  
"Tyrannomon es data, Agumon es vacuna, Tyrannomon no solo tiene ventaja por ser un nivel superior a Agumon, tambien tiene ventaja de atributo"   
  
Taichi miro un momento a Agumon... se habia dado cuenta de la vengaja que poseia Tyrannomon   
  
Pero contrariamente a todo lo que todos los presentes pensaban Agumon salto de entre los arboles con una mirada de odio en sus ojos hacia Tyrannomon "Te acabare" dijo simplemete mientras imitaba los movimientos de Tyrannomon "¡Fire Breath Atack!" grito expulsando una llamarada de fuego del mismo tamaño que la de su oponente   
  
Tyrannomon se sorprendio demaciado por el repentino ataque por parte de Agumon, y aun mas por el hecho de que el dinosaurio amarillo haya usado su propio ataque, se arrodillo y miro su estomago, habia un gran agujero en este   
  
"Esto no puede estar pasando... yo soy mas fuerte... y tengo vengaja de atributos... esto no puede estar pasando"   
  
Fuego podia verse emanar desde los ojos de Agumon "Gracias por la tecnica... ahora es hora de derrotarte, ¿No lo crees?"   
  
Tyrannomon dio un paso atras, pero no pudo hacer mas que eso ya que del agujero de su estomago se podia ver como la informacion era expulsada y perdida de su base de datos, estaba muriendo, el lo sabia... y Agumon tambien   
  
Tyrannomon se resigno y asintio, de repente la informacion de su cuerpo exploto por completo probocando la muerte del digimon dinosaurio rojo para pasar al digimon dinosaurio amarillo   
  
Taichi sonrio "¡Agumon eres el mejor!"   
  
Agumon sonrio "¡Vamos!"   
  
Solarmon miro impactado el lugar donde Tyrannomon estaba hace apenas momentos "No lo puedo creer... es... es un monstruo"   
  
Solarmon dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando noto que Agumon y Taichi ya se estaban llendo, rapidamente siguio el paso del par  
  
--------------   
  
"Ciudad File era un sitio increible para vivir, estaba lleno de digimons de todo tipo los cuales estaban unidos para protegerse... pero misteriosamente un virus arrollo con gran parte de la poblacion y la mayoria de estos se marcharon para formar pequeños pueblos o clanes en otros lugares de Isla File... algunos incluso se mudaron al continente Folder"   
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza un momento "¿Y eso que tiene que ver Agumon y conmigo?" pregunto mas que confundido al anciano digimon que estaba frente a el   
  
Jijimon suspiro "Tu eres un Tamer de grandes poderes... algo jamas visto con anterioridad"   
  
"¿Jamas visto?" se pregunto Taichi   
  
"Hace muchos años, mucho antes incluso que Ciudad File fuera fundada... mmm, aproximadamente 43800 años sino me equivoco... 5 muchachos de tu dimencion fueron elegidos para proteger nuestro mundo y el suyo... sus cinco digimons alcanzaron luego de muchas duras peleas un alto nivel de pelea y detubieron la amenaza que presentaba un digimon indefinido de increibles poderes, pero ellos nesesitaron de grandes combates para aumentar su nivel de pelea"   
  
"¿Y eso que quiere decir?" volvio a preguntar Taichi   
  
"Que eres un prodijio, en poco tiempo igualaras el poder de los antiguos Tamers elegidos"   
  
"Pero... ¿Por que fui traido aqui?" pregunto Taichi   
  
Solarmon sonrio "Eso es facil, estas aqui por que necesitamos tu ayuda"   
  
Jijimon tocio un poco, todos los miraron "De hecho... yo en ningun momento te traje Taichi-kun"   
  
Taichi miro aun mas confundido que nunca a Jijimon  
  
"Te estaba por traer cuando... misteriosamente fuiste traido por tu propia cuenta"   
  
"¿Ehh? ¿Por mi propia cuenta?"   
  
Jijimon asintio "Por tu propia cuenta, cuando Parrotmon fue derrotado por Greymon tu abriste un portal al mundo digital que consumio gran parte de tus energias y las de Greymon, por eso el devoluciono en Koromon otra vez"   
  
"Pero... yo nunca abri ningun portal, todo se volvio blanco y derepente ya no estaba en mi mundo... estaba en este"   
  
Jijimon bajo la cabeza un segundo "Tal vez fue tu espiritu, que sabia que estabas destinado a venir a salvar nuestro mundo, y en consecuencia el tuyo"   
  
"¿Mi alma?"   
  
Jijimon miro seriamente a Taichi "¿Nos ayudaras a enfrentar el extraño virus que a invadido los digimons de Isla File y todo el continente Folder?"   
  
Taichi miro un segundo a Jijimon, luego miro Solarmon quien estaba sonriendo estupidamente y finalmente miro a Agumon quien estaba durmiendo placidamente como un cachorro   
  
"No"   
  
"¿Perdon?" pregunto Jijimon   
  
"Dije que no quiero, quiero regresar a mi mundo con Agumon, nosotros no tenemos por que ayudarlos"   
  
En ese momento Agumon se desperto y miro a Taichi   
  
Jijimon se dio vuelta para ver a Agumon, luego volvio a mirar a los ojos a Taichi "¿Quieres ver como sera tu mundo si este virus llegara a destruir el nuestro?"   
  
Taichi trago saliva pero asintio, de repente luz salia de sus ojos y su boca, sentia como la informacion entraba a su cuerpo de una fuente que el no podia ubicar...   
  
Destruccion...   
  
Caos...   
  
Muerte...   
  
Pestes...   
  
Guerras...   
  
Un mundo negro, lleno de motivos que hacian preguntarse si valia la pena vivir asi... hacia preguntarse si el suicidio no era una salida que valia la pena  
  
Pero lo que mas aterro a Taichi fue una imagen de muerte... una niña tirada en la calle sin vida... Hikari  
  
Taichi abrio los ojos de repente, su respiracion era dificultosa y lagrimas salian de sus ojos   
  
"¿Por que? ¿Por que me hiciste ver todo eso?"   
  
Jijimon suspiro "Eso sera lo que ocurrira si no nos ayudas, no te confundas, no es una amenaza, es simplemente que la entidad que esta detras de todo esto destruira tu mundo luego de destruir el nuestro, ese es su plan y si nadie hace algo lo lograra, Babamon y yo somos los unicos que actualmente pueden recistir de manera completa el virus, aunque hemos logrado que los nuevos digimon que nacen en ciudad File nascan con una vacuna para el virus... pero me temo que esta vacuna no durara por mucho tiempo, necesitamos un paladin que nos protega, alguien como tu, Taichi Yagami, el Tamer elegido con mayor potencial en la historia   
  
Taichi suspiro hondamente "Esta bien... acepto  
  
Agumon sonrio y volvio a dormir  
  
--------------   
  
Fin capitulo 1 


	3. De niño a adulto hay un pequeño paso

Una aventura diferente   
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo Segundo: De niño a adulto hay un pequeño paso  
  
--------------   
  
Agumon salto hacia atras esquivando el golpe de su oponente, abrio su boca y expulso un rayo de fuego que impacto directamente en la cara de Devimon   
  
El digimon demonio se arrodillo incapaz de seguir en pie   
  
"¿Como...? ¿Como es pocible que un simple niño me haya derrotado? ¡Yo estaba destinado a conquistar el mundo algun día"   
  
Agumon sonrio "No soy un niño... bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero soy tan fuerte como un adulto, y yo estoy destinado a proteger este mundo"   
  
Devimon levanto la vista para ver la cara del niño que estaba junto al digimon que lo habia derrotado "Un... humano... eso quiere decir que un gran peligro se avesina"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Que sabes de ello?" preguntaron Agumon y Taichi al mismo tiempo   
  
Devimon sonrio mientras escupia sangre, el rostro de Taichi se volvio blanco y bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el piso "Hace mucho tiempo unos niños vinieron aqui y me enfrentaron en mi vida pasada, en esa epoca un digimon de grandes poderes amenazaba con destruir el mundo digital junto con varias otras dimenciones... esto lo se por que aun conservo todos mis conocimientos, se dice que en el futuro un mal tan poderoso como el del pasado... no, mucho mas poderoso, apareceria y ocho niños lo enfrentarian... hay otra leyenda que dice que solo uno seria suficiente para derrotar a ese monstruo... creo que la ultima es la mas correcta... uughhhh" en ese momento Devimon escupio la ultima honza de informacion fuera de su cuerpo, muriendo en el proceso, la informacion de Devimon paso al cuerpo de Agumon aumentandole sus poderes en el proceso  
  
Agumon parpadeo "¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo?"   
  
Taichi subio la vista "¿Que dijo que?"   
  
Agumon suspiro "Olvidalo..."   
  
Taichi sonrio y miro alrededor "Vamos... tenemos que encontrar pronto a ese digimon"   
  
Agumon asintio "Antes que se la corrupcion del virus lo alcance... Angemon debe de estar en la cima de la montaña Mugen, Taichi-kun"   
  
Taichi sonrio y se subio en la espalda de Agumon "¡Vamos amigo!"   
  
Agumon comenzo a correr a toda velocidad hacia la montaña Mugen   
  
Una mueca aparecio en el rostro de Taichi "A esta velocidad... en muy poco tiempo vamos a llegar, ¿No lo crees Agumon?"   
  
Agumon asintio "Soy muy rapido"   
  
"Y egocentrico" agrego Taichi   
  
"Y egocentrico" sonrio Agumon   
  
"Agumon... ¿Crees que hay mas Tamers como yo?"   
  
Agumon sonrio un momento y abrio la boca para hablar "Tal vez... Jijimon dijo que solo tu fuiste elegido para esta mision, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu fuiste quien abrio ese portal tal vez mas hallan venido a este mundo"   
  
Taichi asintio "Aun no entiendo como abri ese portal"   
  
"Tal vez fue por ese silvato... cuando lo hiciste sonar senti como una henorme energia rodeaba mi cuerpo... esa energia me dio el poder para acabar definitivamente con Parrotmon"   
  
"Pues... no lo creo, el portal se abrio cuando derrotaste a Parrotmon, no cuando hice sonar el silvato"   
  
De repente Agumon cayo al piso y Taichi salio volando estrellandose de lleno en un árbol   
  
"Ouch" dijo el pequeño mientras se fregaba la frente "Curioso... pense que lastimaria mas... ¿Que te paso Agumon?"   
  
Agumon se levanto y fruncio el ceño mientras miraba hacia la derecha   
  
"Sal de ahi" ordeno   
  
De repente una de las plantas se dio vuelta y sonrio, era un digimon, "Aqui termina su viaje" dijo con una voz femenina   
  
Agumon sonrio "¿Como crees que una pequeña Floramon va a detenernos?"   
  
*Floramon*   
Es un digimon del nivel de infantes, su atributo es data. Sus manos, las cuales son mas un par de flores que manos, le sirven de arma para atacar con su polen   
  
Floramon sonrio "Simple, tengo... amigos" dos digimons de aproximadamente dos metros y medio salieron detras de los arboles, uno era un simio de color negro con un hueso en su mano, el segundo era igual a Ogremon pero de color rojo   
  
"¡Hanumon!"   
  
*Hanumon version virus*   
Un virus caotico infecto al guerrero santo Hanumon y lo lleno de ira y rencor hacia todo el mundo en general. Esta en el nivel adulto y su atributo es virus  
  
"¡Fuugamon!"  
  
*Fuugamon*   
Es un digimon adulto, su atributo es virus. Es conocido como el ogro de los vientos, ya que posee el poder de controlar el viento a voluntad para sus fines malignos   
  
La sonrisa jamas desaparecio del rostro de Agumon "¿Eso es todo? ¡Nunca podran con el gran rey de los Agumon!"   
  
Floramon parpadeo "¿Gran rey de los Agumon?"   
  
Agumon asintio orgullosamente "¡Se necesita mas que dos adultos y una niña llorona para derrotarme!"  
  
Floramon fruncio el ceño "¿Llorona?"   
  
Agumon se limito a asintir mientras sonreia   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras "Por algun motivo no me esta agradando el rostro de ese pequeño digimon"  
  
"Sweet Scent" Grito enfurecida la digimon planta mientras de sus manos expulsaba polen que salio disparado directamente hacia Agumon   
  
Agumon estornudo y luego miro confundido a Floramon "¿Que se supone que hacia eso?"   
  
Floramon parpadeo "¿No se supone que estas envenenado?"   
  
Agumon parpadeo "¿Envenenado? Pues no... solo me hizo estornudar y ya..."   
  
Floramon suspiro "No hay remedio... ¡Amigos acaben con el!"   
  
Fuugamon y Hanumon asintieron y dieron un salto cayendo entre Flormamon y Agumon   
  
"No entiendo como un niño como este pudo derrotar a Ogremon"   
  
Agumon sonrio "¿Tal vez por que soy un increiblemente poderoso digimon super-desarrollado?"   
  
Hanumon sonrio y saco su hueso "Bone Rod" simplemente dijo mientras le lanzaba el hueso a Agumon, el dinosaurio amarillo salto esquivando el ataque   
  
"¡Ja! ¡Tendras que hacerlo mejor!"   
  
"¡Agumon cuidado atras!" Grito Taichi preocupado   
  
Agumons sonrio y se agacho, el hueso paso volando sobre el apenas a centimetros de golpearlo, Hanumon atrapo el hueso mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro   
  
"Ya veo... eres mas que simple fuerza bruta... pero de cualquier modo Fuugamon y yo juntos somos invencibles, ¿No es asi amigo?" Fuugamon asintio con una sonrisa   
  
Ambos digimon virus lanzaron sus huesos "¡Bone Rod!" Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo   
  
Agumon sonrio "¿Creen que por que sean dos tendran ventaja?" al decir eso Agumon comenzo a correr en circulos mientras disparaba rayos de fuego hacia los digimon virus   
  
Fuugamon sonrio "No es solo eso, es cuestion de estrategia..." cerro su puño y expulso una rafaga de viento que proboco que los huesos se movieran de manera impredecible   
  
Agumon parpadeo mientras trataba de esquivar el par de huesos, fallando miserablemente al ser golpeado en la espalda y luego en la quijada, cayo al piso pero se reincorporo de inmediato   
  
"Interesante estrategia... pero no les servira otra vez"   
  
Fuugamon intercepto su hueso al mismo tiempo que Hanumon, miro a Agumon arqueando su ceja   
  
"¿Y eso por que?"   
  
"Por que..." Agumon levanto su garra "Yo..." movio esta de la misma manera que Fuugamon movio la suya segundos antes "¡Asimile tu tecnica!" grito mientras un pequeño tornado salio de su brazo golpeando a Fuugamon   
  
Hanumon miro impactado al digimon dinosaurio "Es increible... se supone que un digimon no puede asimilar tecnicas tan facil... y solo pueden asimilar tecnicas sobre elementos de los cuales ellos tengan control... ahora entiendo por que Ogremon fallo en su mision"   
  
Floramon miro a Fuugamon preocupada, el ogro rojo estaba tirado en el piso inconciente "¿Estara bien?" le pregunto a Hanumon quien asintio   
  
"Parece que nos has derrotado... mi amigo esta severamente lastimado como podras ver" Fuugamon estaba sangrando informacion y pronto moriria si no era curado "Necesita un medico pronto, no tenemos tiempo para pelear por ahora"   
  
Agumon se quedo pensando un segundo y miro a Taichi "¿Tu que dices Taichi-kun?"   
  
Taichi sonrio y se subio en la espalda de Agumon "Ya no quieren pelear, dejalos ir"   
  
Agumon asintio, se preparo para seguir su carrera hacia la cima de la montaña Mugen pero prefirio primero darse vuelta "Dile que gracias por la tecnica cuando despierte"   
  
Hanumon fruncio el ceño y asintio mientras Agumon y su Tamer se apartaban del lugar a toda velocidad   
  
"Es increible la velocidad que ese Agumon puede alcanzar, ¿no lo crees Flora-chan?" Comento Hanumon mientras levantaba a Fuugamon y lo colocaba en su hombro   
  
Floramon asintio "El realmente es el digimon de la profecia, ¿verdad?"   
  
Hanumon sonrio "Tal vez lo sea, pero aun no ha logrado completar sus poderes, daria mi vida a cambio de verlo pelear con sus maximos poderes"   
  
Floramon abrio la boca para hacer otro comentario pero prefirio cambiar de topico "¿Crees realmente que Fuu salga con vida de esta?"   
  
"¡Claro! Sabes, dicen que 'hierva mala nunca muere', ¿verdad?"   
  
"¡Tienes razon!" con eso ambos digimon rieron mientras llegaban al campamento de Centauromon, el mejor medico en toda Isla File  
  
--------------   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras sentia el viento correr por su rostro   
  
"Esto es mas divertido de lo que pense... aventureros, ¡Eso es lo que somos! ¿Verdad Agumon?"   
  
Agumon sonrio mientras asintia "Aunque tal vez preferiria simplemente estar en casa y comer un huevo frito"   
  
La sonrisa de Taichi aumento aun mas al oir el comentario "¿Sabes? Eso pensaba hasta hace unos dias... pero creo que realmente es nuestro destino salvar al mundo, ¡Nos convertiremos en heroes!"   
  
"Tampoco necesitas gritarlo en mi oido" comento Agumon   
  
Taichi rio un poco pero su sonrisa de saparecio rapidamente cuando salio volando chocando esta vez con una gran roca "Ouch... esto se esta volviendo repetitivo... ¿Me pregunto por que no duele tanto?"   
  
Agumon no respondio de la manera amable que esperaba Taichi, este simplemente comenzo a mirar alrededor intranquilamente   
  
"¿Que sucede ahora?" pregunto Taichi mientras se sentaba en el suelo  
  
"Un digimon... uno muy fuerte... tan fuerte como el que enfrente en la Tierra"   
  
Taichi inmediatamente se paro y comenzo a mirar alrededor "¿Do-donde esta?" pregunto algo atemorizado   
  
"¡Aqui! Grito una voz femenina desde atras, Agumon corrio colocandose entre el digimon maligno y Taichi   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras, este digimon era enorme... aun mas grande que Parrotmon   
  
"¡Taichi mantente alejado, ella esta en el nivel perfecto!"   
  
Taichi asintio y corrio a ocultarse detras de una roca desde donde podia ver el combate   
  
El gigantesco digimon cibernetico sonrio "¿Crees que eso lo salvara *pequeño*?"   
  
Agumon gruñio "¡No me llames pequeño! ¡Fire Breath Atack!" Grito expulsando el ataque que tomo de Tyrannomon   
  
El digimon perfeccionado ni se molesto en esquivar el ataque, pero se sorprendio cuando sintio la fuerza del ataque... iba con la de un digimon adulto apunto de evolucionar al nivel perfecto   
  
"Curioso... con ese ataque debiste haber volado en mil pedazos, Metal Tyrannoon" comento Agumon mientras se rascaba la nariz   
  
*Metal Tyrannomon*   
Es un digimon extremadamente poderoso del nivel perfecto, su atributo es el virus. Su cuerpo es casi completamente metalico, sus manos son poderosas armas, tanto como de corto y largo alcanze, puede generar un Giga Destroyer intensificado que arraza con todo   
  
Metal Tyrannomon sonrio mientras levantaba su mano "No te preocupes, ¡el solo hecho de que lo haya sentido deberia de ser mas que suficiente! De cualquier modo no viviras para contarlo ¡¡¡NUCLEAR LASER!!!" Grito expulsando un fino laser que salio de su mano impactando de lleno en Agumon y causando una pequeña explosion nuclear  
  
"¡AGUMON! ¡No puedes rendirte ahora!" grito Taichi entre lagrimas  
  
Agumon se reincorporo y miro con odio a su oponente, Metal Tyrannomon sonrio maniaticamente   
  
"No tienes oportunidad, Giga Destroyer 2" exclamo tranquilamente el digimon virus mientras de su mano expulsaba un intimidante misil organico   
  
Agumon lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el misil, este ni se inmuto   
  
"¡¡¡Agumon!!!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas Taichi   
  
De repente una luz rodeo a Agumon y este ya no era Agumon... era... ¡Greymon! ¡El mismo magnifico digimon que en el pasado logro derrotar a Parrotmon!  
  
"¡¡¡MEGA FLAME!!!" grito esta vez el dragon naranja destruyendo por completo el giga destroyer 2, aunque su bola de fuego tambien fue destruida en el proceso   
  
Metal Tyrannomon miro impactado a Greymon "¿Que? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Se supone que yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu! ¡¡¡Yo soy un digimon perfecto!!!"   
  
Greymon sonrio levemente "Mi union con Taichi me hace mas fuerte... y de cualquier modo yo soy el digimon con mayor potencial en la historia" tranquilamente explico   
  
Metal Tyrannomon dio un paso atras y dio una leve sonrisa "Egocentrico, ¿hu?"   
  
Greymon asintio "Y tengo motivos... dime, ¿Alguien ha neutralizado alguna vez tu ataque, 'digimon perfecto'?"   
  
Metal Tyrannomon dio otro paso atras, ella sabia que tenia que escapar o moriria pronto, pero finalmente sonrio "Morire de cualquier forma"   
  
Greymon miro confundido a su oponente "¿Hu? ¿Que planeas hacer?"   
  
Metal Tyrannomon extendio su brazo nuevamente y expulso otro Giga Destroyer 2 que Greymon facilmente neutralizo con su Mega Flame   
  
Greymon sonrio ante la impotencia de su oponente "¿Que paso? ¡Crei que serias un mejor reto! ¡Tal vez no debi evolucionar siquiera! Ni modo... lo hecho, hecho esta..." Greymon estaba apunto de acabar con Metal Tyrannomon con su Mega Flame, pero luego decidio hacer otro movimiento "¡Nuclear Laser!" Grito copiando la tecnica del digimon perfeccionado, Metal Tyrannomon grito de dolor mientras su informacion era arrancada violentamente de su cuerpo y colocada en el cuerpo de Greymon   
  
"¡Agumon! ¡Fue increible! ¡Nunca pense que te volvieras tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo!" exclamo felizmente Taichi   
  
Greymon sonrio "Greymon, llamame Greymon en esta forma" rio mientras devolucionaba   
  
Taichi se unio a la risa "¡Lo siento! Es que estaba muy emocionado"   
  
Agumon sonrio "No hay problema... esta pelea nos vino bastante bien, ¡ahora que tengo mi forma adulta no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Por que regresaste a tu forma de Agumon?"   
  
Agumon sonrio "Mantener mi estado adulto consume muchas energias, lo lograre hacer en algun tiempo, no te preocupes"   
  
Taichi asintio mientras sonreia  
  
--------------   
  
Fin del segundo episodio 


	4. El septimo elegido, Akiyama Ryo

Una aventura diferente   
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo Tercero: El septimo elegido, Akiyama Ryo  
  
--------------   
  
Solarmon sonreia profundamente, luego de que Jijimon-sama convenciera a Taichi-san y Agumon-san todo era seguro que iba a mejorar, actualmente Taichi estaba en una mision para conseguir un digital device, o digivice, como ultimamente era conocido.   
  
"¡¡¡¡WAhhhhhh!!!!" se escucho a un niño gritar   
  
Solarmon se dio vuelta y vio a un pequeño niño humano en el suelo "¿Otro Tamer elegido?" se pregunto mientras se acercaba, el muchacho estaba noqueado   
  
Solarmon miro hacia arriba y luego suspiro "Parece que recien se trasporta a este mundo... ¿me pregunto que hace un portal por las nubes? Ni modo, tengo que llevarlo con Jijimon-sama" al decir esto Solarmon levanto al niño con uno de sus engranajes y lo coloco en su espalda   
  
No tardo mas de dos minutos en llegar a la casa de Jijimon, Solarmon golpeo la puerta una vez   
  
"..." nadie respondia   
  
"¡Jijimon-sama! ¡Soy yo, Solarmon! ¡Acaba de suceder algo que seguro nos sera de ayuda señor!"   
  
"¡Ahi voy muchacho!" grito desde adentro el anciano digimon   
  
Solarmon suspiro y miro al niño, ¿Como era pocible que seres tan pequeños y debiles fueran capaces de salvar no uno sino dos mundos?   
  
Solarmon estaba tan enredado en sus pensamientos que no noto que Jijimon le habia abierto la puerta   
  
"¡Sorprendente!" exclamo exaltado el anciano   
  
Solarmon parpadeo "¡Hola señor vine aqui por que..."   
  
Jijimon rio un poco interumpiendo al digimon niño "Ya veo el por que, permitemelo un momento..."   
  
Solarmon sonrio y asintio mientras entraba y colocaba al niño sobre un sillon   
  
Jijimon levanto su baculo y de este una suave energia violeta salio entrando en el cuerpo del niño, quien inmediatamente desperto   
  
"¡ACHUUU!"   
  
Solarmon arqueo su ceja derecha "¿Lo desperto haciendo que estornudara?"   
  
Jijimon asintio "Dime muchacho... ¿Cual es tu nombre?" le pregunto Jijimon al pequeño   
  
El muchacho miro al digimon anciano y parpadeo "Soy... soy Ryo, Ryo Akiyama... ¿Donde estoy?"   
  
Solarmon sonrio "¡Estas en el mundo digital!"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿Mundo digital?"   
  
Jijimon asintio "Este es un mundo en el cual la informacion rige..."   
  
Ryo miro aun mas confundido de lo que estaba a Jijimon "Perdon pero... ¿Que hago aqui?"   
  
Jijimon se dio vuelta para darle suspenso a la escena "Eres un Tamer elegido"   
  
"¿Tamer elegido? ¿que es eso?"   
  
Solarmon miro un momento a Jijimon, el no respondia asi que el se decidio a responder "Tamer es el termino que se le da a los humanos que luchan junto a sus digimons compañeros, elegido, es por que tu eres el segundo elegido para salvar este mundo"   
  
"Septimo" corrijio Jijimon   
  
Solarmon miro a Jijimon confundido "¿Septimo?" repitio   
  
Jijimon se dio vuelta y asintio "Los antiguos elegidos eran cinco, Taichi-kun es el sexto, y Ryo-kun es el septimo"   
  
Ryo parpado nuevamente "Perdon si paresco tonto, pero... ¿De que estan hablando?"   
  
Jijimon tocio levemente "Parece que fuiste elegido para defender este mundo y el tuyo... ¿Por casualidad no viste algun digimon al despertar?"   
  
Ryo suspiro "Ni siquiera se que es un digimon..."   
  
Jijimon arqueo una ceja "¿Aun no lo sabes?"   
  
"¿¡COMO VOY A SABERLO!?" grito Ryo enfadado   
  
Jijimon rio levemente "¡Tienes temperamento! Eso es algo bueno, si esta controlado"   
  
Ryo miro al piso sonrojandose "Perdon..."   
  
"Bueno, te explicare, Digimon, o Digital Monster, son bases de datos que toman forma de criaturas con vida e inteligencia propia, Solarmon y yo somos digimon, yo soy Jijimon"   
  
Ryo sonrio al entender "Gracias, ahora si entiendo" luego suspiro creo...  
  
"¡Pero Ryo fue transportado al mundo digital hace momentos nada mas! No hubo ningun digimon que yo sepa en el lugar donde el aparecio"   
  
Jijimon volvio a reir "¡Claro que habia un digimon!"   
  
Solarmon parpadeo "¿Que quiere decir?..." de repente Solarmon comenzo a entender "¿Esta seguro?"   
  
Jijimon asintio "Ryo no tiene digimon... el tiene el potencial para ser un Tamer casi tan fuerte como Taichi, pero el no tiene digimon, tu serviras para ser su digimon, claro, podria pedirselo a otro, pero tu eres el digimon niño mas fuerte de la ciudad File"   
  
Solarmon sonrio y luego miro a Ryo "¿Estas de acuerdo, Ryo-san?"   
  
Ryo sonrio y asintio "¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer?" pregunto   
  
Jijimon se quedo pensando un momento "Lo mejor sera que vayan a la cima de la montaña Mugen, ahi obtendran un aparato que les servira para facilitar la evolucion"   
  
"¿Evolucion?" pregunto Ryo   
  
Solarmon asintio "Hay diversos niveles de evolucion, bebe 1 y 2, niño, adulto y finalmente perfecto"   
  
Jijimon volvio a reir "Eso no es del todo cierto Solarmon"   
  
"¿A que se refiere?"   
  
"Hay por lo menos un nivel sobre el perfecto, el definitivo, o majestuoso, como quieras llamarlo"   
"¿Que? ¡Pero los digimon de semejante poder deben ser increiblemente fuertes!"   
  
Jijimon miro hacia otro lado "Depende... algunos no son mucho mas fuertes que un digimon perfecto, pero otros llegan a ser decenas de veces mas fuertes"   
  
"¡Vaya! ¡Se ve que sabes mucho Jiji!" dijo con una sonrisa Ryo  
  
"¡Llamame Jijimon!"   
  
"Perdon" Ryo respondio sin dejar de sonreir  
  
Jijimon miro a su puerta "Creo que es momento para que ustedes vayan a la montaña Mugen, Solarmon, ya sabes el camino"   
  
Solarmon asintio "¡Vamos Ryo!"   
  
El joben Tamer asintio siguiendo al engranaje dorado   
  
--------------   
  
Taichi miro alrededor, sintio como una nueva poderosa energia entraba al mundo digital "No parece ser una fuerza maligna sin embargo" comento con una sonrisa   
  
Greymon esquivo facilmente el ataque de Waru Monzaemon "¡Bear Claw!" gritaba constantemente el digimon perfeccionado desesperado   
  
*Waru Monzaemon*  
Es un digimon del nivel de perfeccion, su atributo es virus. Un virus de la red infecto al digimon de buen corazon Monzaemon y lo transformo en un ser malefico, sus ojos dan tanto pavor como la peor de las pesadillas  
  
Taichi dejo de lado sus pensamientos y miro el combate "Acabalo de una vez Greymon"   
  
El digimon adulto asintio "¡Mega Flame!"   
  
Waru Monzaemon sonrio mientras se agachaba esquivando la bola de fuego, levanto sus manos realizando su ultimo y mas poderoso ataque "Heartbreak Attack" dijo curiosamente sin gritar   
  
Greymon parpadeo mientras un enorme corazon negro lo golpeaba sin hacerle ningun daño fisico "¿Que se supone que debia hacer eso?"   
  
Waru Monzaemon sonrio maniaticamente "¡Estas derrotado idiota! ¡Ahora no podras atacarme y tampoco podras esquivar facilmente mis ataques!" al decir esto Waru Monzaemon levanto su mano para golpear a Greymon "¡Bear Claw!"  
  
Greymon parpadeo mientras esquivaba el ataque girando hacia la derecha "Estoy en perfecto estado" comento mientras preparaba su proximo ataque "¡¡¡Evil Hurricane!!!" Grito mientras un gran tornado salio de su boca mandando a volar a Waru Monzaemon   
  
Taichi suspiro "Crei haber dicho que lo acabaras"   
  
Greymon sonrio "Cierto... lo habia olvidado, ¡Nuclear Laser!" Grito expulsando un fino laser de su boca que luego se transformo en una pequeña explosion atomica   
  
Waru Monzaemon grito de dolor mientras su base de datos se despedazaba en mil pedazos siendo transportada al cuerpo de Greymon   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras Greymon devolucionaba en Agumon "Lo hiciste bien" luego parpadeo   
  
Agumon miro confundido a Taichi "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"Nada, simplemente que acabo de sentir como otro digimon evolucionaba"   
  
Agumon miro hacia donde miraba Taichi "No se de que hablas"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Quisiera saberlo, vamos, falta poco para llegar a la cima"   
  
Agumon asintio mientras Taichi se subia en su espalda, rapidamente retomo su carrera hacia la cima de la montaña Mugen  
  
Taichi miro un momento a Agumon mientras pensaba "Ahora que lo recuerdo, Evil Hurricane es una tecnica que le robaste a Fuugamon, ¿verdad?"   
  
Agumon suspiro "Robar es una palabra muy fea, prefiero el termino de 'tomar' o... 'aprender', ¿no lo crees?"   
  
Taichi rio un poco "Eso supongo"  
  
Una sombra miro al par mientras desaparecia del campo visual   
  
"Interesante" comento el digimon fantasma "A Lord Skull Satamon le interesara mucho saber que tan fuertes se han vuelto luego de combatir a solo dos... tres digimons perfectos" al decir eso Phantomon desaparecio  
  
--------------   
  
Ryo miro preocupado a Solarmon, este estaba sangrando informacion, mucha informacion   
  
"¡No mueras por favor!"   
  
Solarmon miro a Ryo y sonrio "Eso... parece impocible... quiero que busques otro digimon compañero, y pronto, Taichi-kun necesita de un aliado poderoso" al decir esto una luz incandecente rodeo a Solarmon   
  
Wendimon rio maniaticamente "¡Eso no podra ser por que el muere aqui y ahora!"   
  
*Wendimon*   
Es un digimon adulto, su atributo es el virus. Su aullido es una destructiva ola de sonido que genera temor en los corazones de todos los que lo escuchan.   
  
Ryo dio un paso atras temeroso, pero luego noto que la luz que rodeaba a Solarmon habia desaparecido y ahora ya no era Solarmon... ¡Era Thunderballmon! el diminuto digimon adulto  
  
Wendimon rio aun mas "¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres un enano!"   
  
Thunderballmon fruncio el ceño "¡No me jusgues por mi tamaño! ¡Thunderbolt!" grito expulsando un rayo de energia que electrocuto a Wendimon   
  
Ryo sonrio, aun habian esperanzas "¿Solarmon?"   
  
Thunderballmon le sonrio a Ryo "¡Ahora soy Thunderballmon! ¡Gracias a ti pude evolucionar al nivel adulto!"   
  
*Thunderballmon*  
Es un digimon adulto, su atributo es data, su tamaño hace pensar que es un digimon del nivel infantil ya que apenas mide medio metro. Tiene el poder de controlar la electricidad y es capaz de usar tecnicas de combate de mano a mano con gran facilidad  
  
Ryo sonrio "Bien, tenemos que acabar pronto con este tipo"   
  
Thunderballmon asintio mientras electrocutaba nuevamente a Wendimon quien apenas pudo reincorporarse del ataque   
  
"Grrr, me las pagaras maldito" dijo Wendimon mientras abria su boca "¡¡¡Destroyed Voice!!!" grito creando una onda de sonido que golpeo de lleno a Thunderballmon   
  
Wendimon no se molesto en esperar para volver a atacar, corrio hacia donde Thunderballmon yacia y lo trato de pisar, pero este rapidamente se reincorporo esquivando el ataque   
  
"¡Es tu fin Wendimon, Thunder Bomber!" grito expulsando una bola de energia electrica hacia su oponente probocando que este explotara en informacion que luego se pocesiono sobre el cuerpo de Thunderballmon   
  
Ryo sonrio "Lo hiciste bien amigo"   
  
Thunderballmon sonrio mientras devolucionaba en Solarmon "Lo hicimos juntos, si no fuera por ti hubiera muerto antes de evolucionar"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "Pero... yo no hice absolutamente nada"   
  
"En eso te equivocas, tu me ordenaste con todas tus fuerzas que evolucionara, por eso pude evolucionar"   
  
"¿Que yo te ordene?"   
  
Solarmon sonrio ante la ineptitud de su compañero "No necesitas decirlo, es cuestion del corazon, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
Ryo asintio "Por cierto..."   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"¿No teniamos que ir a la montaña Mugen?"   
  
"Ehhh, cierto, ¡sera mejor que nos apuremos!" al decir esto Thunderballmon levanto a Ryo y luego comenzo a flotar   
  
"¿Que-que estas haciendo?" pregunto sorprendido Ryo   
  
Thunderballmon sonrio "Jamas alcanzaremos a Taichi-san si vamos a pie, Agumon es muy rapido corriendo por lo que seria mas apropiado volar, ¿Estas deacuerdo?"   
  
Ryo asintio "Claro"   
  
De repente un aura electrica rodeo a Thunderballmon y este salio disparado hacia la montaña Mugen a una velocidad mas que sorprendente   
  
Thunderballmon sonrio y luego parpadeo "Se supone que virus le gana a data"   
  
"¿Hu?" Fue la inteligente reaccion de Ryo   
  
Thunderballmon miro a Ryo y luego sonrio levemente "Hay tres atributos para los digimons, vacuna, virus y data, mas uno indefinido; vacuna le gana a virus, virus le gana a data y data le gana a vacuna, finalmente el indefinido no le gana a ninguno asi como ninguno le gana al indefinido"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "No creo haberte entendido del todo..."   
  
"Simple, si eres un digimon vacuna y te enfrentas a un digimon virus tendras ventaja ya que tus poderes son efectivos contra los de el, ¿entendiste?"   
  
Ryo asintio "¿Y tu que atributo tienes?"   
  
"Data, es curioso que haya derrotado tan facil a Wendimon, teniendo en cuenta que el es tipo Virus"   
  
"¿Por que sera?"   
  
Thunderballmon fruncio el ceño y luego sonrio "Por ti... estoy seguro de que fue por ti"   
  
Ryo se sonrojo y luego sonrio "Gracias... por cierto, ¿Cuando nos encontraremos con ese tal Taichi?"   
  
"Cuestion de horas, tal vez algunos dias"   
  
"Ni modo, nuestra prioridad es ir a la montaña Mugen, no encontrarnos con Taichi de cualquier forma, ¿no?"   
  
Thunderballmon incremento un poco su velocidad mientras asentia con la cabeza "Eso es cierto, necesitamos el digivice para acceder al nivel perfeccionado y de paso controlar por completo el adulto"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿Por completo?"   
  
"Asi es, aun no lo controlo por completo, recistire un par de horas maximo, luego devolucionare en Solarmon y tendremos que descansar por algun tiempo"   
  
"¿Es por eso que dijiste que llegariamos con Taichi en unos dias?"   
  
Thunderballmon asintio con una sonrisa, pero de repente sintio como una energia aparecio de repente, seguido por una bola de fuego que paso por el lado del digimon electrico   
  
"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Ryo   
  
Thunderballmon fruncio el ceño "No es un digimon malvado, pero es un enemigo, sera mejor que bajemos para poder pelear con el"   
  
Ryo asintio mientras el pequeño digimon aterrizaba a toda velocidad, se paro en el suelo y miro al enorme digimon que estaba frente a el   
  
"¿¡Un hombre de fuego!?"   
  
Thunderballmon asintio "Es Meramon... ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que nos atacas?"   
  
Meramon no respondio, en cambio ataco al digimon enano con una bola de fuego que Thunderballmon esquivo con gran facilidad   
  
"Soy un sirviente de Digitamamon, el me pidio que le trajera al elegido para destruir la anomalia que hay en este mundo digital" dijo orgullosamente, luego parpadeo "Pero tenia entendido que el Tamer elegido tenia como compañero a un Agumon gigantesco, no este digimon enano"   
  
Thunderballmon suspiro molesto "¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN DIGIMON ENANO!!!" grito molesto mientras expulsaba una ENORME bola de energia electrica hacia Meramon, este cayo al suelo sin mucha pocibilidad de levantarse... o eso pensaba Thunderballmon   
  
Meramon sonrio mientras se levantaba "Interesante ataque... pero no es lo suficientemente bueno... por cierto, el niño no es Yagami Taichi, ¿verdad?"   
  
Thunderballmon asintio "Ryo Akiyama es su nombre, y ser un tamer es su juego"   
  
Meramon sonrio, pero de repente una luz salio de sus ojos y boca, ara mas tarde rodearlo por completo  
  
Ryo miro confundido al digimon fugaz "¿Que esta pasando?"   
  
"Diablos... ¡Esta evolucionando! ¡¡¡Vamonos de aqui!!!" grito Thunderballmon mientras flotaba y levantaba a Ryo llendose a toda velocidad hacia la cima de la montaña Mugen   
  
La luz que rodeaba a Meramon ceso y en su lugar no estaba lo que Thunderballmon esperaba... mas que un digimon perfeccionado era un sumamente debil digimon adulto... Sukamon   
  
Sukamon miro su cuerpo "¿¿¿Que demonios??? ¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!! ¡¡¡ME VENGARE DE TI AKIYAMA!!!"   
  
Ryo miro confundido al digimon tipo escremento mientras volaban "¿Que fue exactamente lo que acaba de ocurrir?"   
  
Thunderballmon rio un poco aliviado "Pense que iba a evolucionar... pero parece que el virus lo domino por completo de una manera incorrecta, eso le proboco transformarse en Sukamon"  
  
Ryo no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse callado mientras volaban  
  
--------------   
  
Fin del tercer episodio  



	5. El legendario Digivice

Una aventura diferente   
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo Cuarto: El legendario Digivice  
  
--------------   
  
Taichi miro el templo frente a el "... ¿Aqui vive Angemon?"   
  
Agumon penso un momento y luego miro la Isla File, desde la montaña Mugen se podia ver absolutamente todo a la perfeccion "Debe ser aqui..."   
  
Taichi noto que habian unas extrañas escrituras en el templo "¿Que dice aqui?"   
  
Agumon se encojio los hombros "¿Me lo preguntas a mi? ¡Apenas y se leer japones!"   
  
Taichi rio un poco y asintio "Si Solarmon estaria aqui seguro sabria que dice ahi"   
  
"Es simple, ahi dice 'Templo de meditacion', es el templo de Angemon, el enseña a controlar el virus por medio de una fuerza de voluntad fuerte, es una manera alternativa de combatirlo sin necesidad del antivirus, pero en algun momento este sera si o si necesario" dijo una voz desde atras, Taichi y Agumon se dieron vuelta y vieron a un niño y Solarmon   
  
Taichi sonrio "Sabia que habia otro" comento refiriendose a Ryo   
  
Ryo lo miro confundido un momento pero luego sonrio y camino haca el dandole la mano "Estamos en esto juntos, ¿verdad?"   
  
Taichi asintio y luego miro a los digimon "Vamos con Angemon, quiero ver como es la forma perfeccionada de Greymon" al decir esto el simplemente entro al templo   
  
Solarmon miro confundido a Agumon "Actua como un adulto..."   
  
Agumon asintio "El crecio junto a mi... pero no pense que creciera tanto, ni tan rapido" respondio al seguir a su compañero  
  
Solarmon nunca dejo su rostro de seriedad mientras junto a Ryo entraba al templo   
  
"¿Quien viene a visitarme?" pregunto una voz calida   
  
"Somos los Tamers elegidos, Taichi Yagami y..."   
  
"Ryo Akiyama"   
  
De repente una luz aparecio en el centro de la habitacion y luego tomo la forma de un angel   
  
"Bienvenidos, Jijimon me dijo que ustedes vendrian... parece que son aun mas fuertes de lo que creia en un comienzo... tomen los Digivice Pendulum, les serviran para acceder al nivel perfeccionado y el definitivo" al decir esto las manos de Angemon comenzaron a brillar y de estas dos rayos de luz salieron disparados, uno hacia Taichi y el otro hacia Ryo  
  
Taichi sonrio maniaticamente al resivir el aparato sagrado, pronto seria capaz de cumplir su destino   
  
Ryo, por su parte, miro curioso el aparato "¿Esto nos ayudara a evolucionar una vez mas?"   
  
Angemon sonrio y luego asintio "Los ayudara a evolucionar al nivel perfeccionado, y junto a las crestas podran acceder al nivel definitivo"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Dijiste que con los Pendulum era suficiente para tener el nivel definitivo"   
  
Angemon rio un poco "¡Lo es! Pero les sera mucho mas facil accederlo con la ayuda de las crestas"   
  
Taichi asintio y luego miro hacia la entrada del templo, luego sonrio "El enemigo se acerca"   
  
Angemon miro confundido al niño "¿A que te refieres? Solo digimons con una gran fuerza de voluntad pueden entrar en este templo"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Pues de cualquier forma un digimon poderoso acaba de entrar"   
  
Una sombra miro a Taichi ¿Sabe que estoy aqui? se pregunto, era peligroso estar aqui, pero era su mision y la debia cumplir   
  
Angemon miro hacia todos lados "No se de que hablas"   
  
Taichi sonrio y apunto hacia una esquina "Ataca ahi, Agumon"   
  
Agumon asintio y lanzo un rayo de fuego hacia la esquina, de repente un digimon fantasma aparecio en ese lugar, y parecia estar enfadado   
  
Taichi cerro los ojos y luego los abrio "Phantomon"   
  
*Phantomon*   
Es un digimon perfeccionado, cuyo atributo es virus. Es un digimon fantasma de gran poder y tiene la capacidad de cortar casi cualquier cosa con su arma, la cual esta hecha de uno de los metales mas poderosos que existen   
  
Phantomon rio "¡Mwahahahahahha! ¡¡¡No importa que me hayan descubierto!!! ¡Los acabare en cuestion de segundos!"   
  
Taichi bostezo "Si claro... Agumon, evoluciona"   
  
Agumon asintio e instantaneamente una luz lo rodeo, transformandose a su forma adulta   
  
"¡Nuclear Laser!" Grito Greymon lanzando un fino rayo desde su boca, Phantomon hizo una mueca y con su arma bloqueo el laser, este curiosamente no exploto   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Es fuerte..."   
  
Angemon asintio "¡Magical Tail!" grito expulsando un destello celestial en toda la abitacion, golpeando a Phantomon de lleno   
  
El digimon fantasma sonrio "Eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas bonachon"   
  
Angemon se quedo callado al notar que su oponente no habia sufrido daño alguno   
  
"¡Ryo! grito Solarmon, Ryo asintio y de repente una luz rodeo al pequeño digimon engranaje dorado transformandolo en un digimon enano de gran poder   
  
Phantomon parpadeo "Mmm, Greymon, Thunderballmon y Angemon... sera una pelea facil, ¿Estan seguros de que quieren enfrentarse a mi?"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Si fueras tan fuerte como dices nos ubieras enfrentado mucho antes, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Phantomon se limito a mirar confundido al Tamer   
  
"Se que nos estubiste siguiendo, me preguntaba cuando mostrarias tu rostro..."   
  
De repente un aura roja rodeo a Phantomon, este estaba furioso "¡Maldito! ¡¡¡Todo el tiempo me hiciste pensar que eras un tonto!!!"   
  
Taichi asintio y luego levanto el Digivice Pendulum "Greymon, es hora de ver tu forma perfecta, ¿No lo crees?"   
  
Greymon se encojio los hombros "Si tu lo dices..." De repente el brazo de Greymon fue reemplazado por uno mecanico, en el pecho aparecio un lanzamisiles y una mascara metalica rodeo el rostro de Greymon... todo esto ocurria mientras Greymon duplicaba su tamaño   
  
"Ahora soy Metal Greymon, es hora de rocanrolear"  
  
Phantomon estaba preocupado, si no hacia algo pronto seria seguro que moriria "¡Idiotas! ¡No me derrotaran tan facil! ¡¡¡Vengan aqui sirvientes!!!" Grito, pero nada paso   
  
Phantomon parpadeo "¿Que? ¿¡Donde estan mis Bakemon!?"   
  
Angemon sonrio "Lo dije antes, solo digimons con una gran fuerza de voluntad pueden entrar en este templo... los Bakemon en general son asi"   
  
Metal Greymon suspiro "Ya me canso toda esta palabreria, ¿Que te parece a ti, Thunderballmon?"   
  
Thunderballmon asintio, salto aterrizando en la cabeza de Metal Greymon "Acabemoslo de una vez por todas, ¡Thunder Bomber!" Grito expulsando una bola de energia electrica hacia el digimon fantasma   
  
Phantomon suspiro y con su arma bloqueo el ataque "Si quieren derrotarme tienen que hacerlo mejor, ningun enano me derrotara"   
  
Thunderballmon estaba furioso "¡NO SOY NINGUN ENANO!"   
  
Ryo tambien estaba cansado que insultaran a su digimon, levanto su Digivice Pendulum y este comenzo a brillar junto a su digimon, cuando la luz ceso Thunderballmon habia sido reemplazado por otro digimon... de igual tamaño, pero de una apariencia mucho mas amenazadora, su cuerpo ahora estaba rodeado por una coraza metalica, su brazo izquierdo ahora era un gran cañon y en su brazo derecho tenia una gran garra que prometia dolor   
  
Taichi le dio un vistazo al nuevo digimon perfeccionado "Curioso, no pense que alcanzara ese nivel tan rapido... pero apenas y tiene el poder de un perfeccionado normal... Nada para preocuparse... Pero de cualquier forma Metal Mamemon sera un gran digimon en el futuro"   
  
*Metal Mamemon*  
Es un digimon perfeccionado, cuyo atributo es data. A pesar de ser un digimon extremadamente pequeño tiene, gracias a su coraza metalica, una defensa extremadamente poderosa, ademas su cañon de energia le sirve para hacer pedazos a su oponente   
  
"¡¡¡Energy Bomb!!!" Grito el digimon perfeccionado enano expulsando una enorma rafaga de energia verde desde su cañon   
  
Phantomon grito de dolor pero luego se reincorporo sonriendo "Tendras que hacerlo mejor... pero yo no te lo voy a permitir" De repente Phantomon salio volando hacia la entrada saliendo del templo   
  
Taichi miro a Metal Greymon "¡¡¡Sigamoslo!!! ¡Necesitamos la experiencia que obtendremos al derrotar un digimon tan fuerte!"   
  
Metal Greymon asintio y luego se agacho "Subanse, Taichi-kun, Ryo-san"   
  
Rapidamente ambos Tamers se subieron en la espalda del digimon dragon mecanico, quien luego se levanto y con su mano mecanica destruyo el techo del templo para luego extender sus alas y salir volando persiguiendo a Phantomon   
  
Metal Mamemon parpadeo "¡¡Esperenme!!" Grito mientras comenzaba a flotar para luego salir volando a toda velocidad en la misma direccion que Metal Greymon   
  
Angemon parpadeo una vez, y otra, y otra "¡¡¡¡NO VUELVAN MAS!!!!" Grito enfurecido, luego suspiro y miro alrededor "Tendremos que arreglar esto"   
  
Dos digimon salieron de dos abitaciones diferentes, uno de ellos era Ogremon, y el otro Were Garurumon, ambos miraron asombrados el gran agujero que habia en el techo del templo   
  
"Pe-pero... este templo fue bendecido por el ave santa, Hououmon... se necesita minimo un digimon definitivo extremadamente poderoso para poder hacer esto" comento impactado Ogremon   
  
Were Garurumon asintio "Vamos... tenemos que arreglar esto"   
  
Ogremon comenzo a llorar "¡Yo vine aqui por que no quiero crecer en un digimon malvado!"   
  
El digimon hombre lobo suspiro "Esto es parte de tu entrenamiento para dominar el virus" claro, era una pequeña mentira, eso no era del todo malo, ¿verdad?   
  
Angemon suspiro "Tenemos que trabajar duro, esto nos llevara minimo 5 años sin descansar"   
  
Ogremon volvio a llorar "¿¿Sin descansar??"   
  
Una gran vena aparecio en la frente de Angemon "¡¡¡Descansaremos a la hora del almuerzo!!! ¡¡¡Ahora trabajemos!!!"   
  
Ogremon instantaneamente aparecio con una ropa de obrero "¡A trabajar se a dicho!"   
  
Were Garurumon suspiro "Es un idiota..."   
  
--------------   
  
"¡¡Giga Destroyer 2!!" Grito Metal Greymon expulsando una version mejorada del Giga Destroyer hacia el ejercito de fantasmas que habian frente a el, todos los Bakemon gritaron de dolor mientras su informacion era arrancada de su cuerpo moviendose al de Metal Greymon quien sonrio maniaticamente "Exelente... con esa experiencia estoy seguro de que aumente mis poderes"   
  
Taichi asintio y luego miro a Metal Mamemon, quien con sus rafagas de energias destruisa cientos de Bakemon a una velocidad muy alta, al ver esto Taichi sonrio "Metal Mamemon se volvio fuerte con solo pelear con una gran pila de Bakemons, ¿No lo crees Akiyama?"   
  
Ryo miro al digimon enano y sonrio mientras asentia   
  
"¿Donde quedo Phantomon?" pregunto confundido Metal Mamemon   
  
Metal Greymon uso su garra para matar al ultimo grupo de Bakemons, detras de este estaba el lider de los digimons fantasma, Phantomon "Ahi"   
  
Phantomon miro al rededor los destrozos que habian ocacionado los Tamers "¡Malditos! ¿¿Como es pocible que hayan destruido a mi ejercito tan facilmente??"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Simple, esos digimons, apesar de ser del nivel adulto, son debiles, en especial contra dos digimons tan poderosos como los nuestos"   
  
Phantomon suspiro "Eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser unos malditos bastardos"   
  
Ryo sonrio "¡Acabemos con el!"   
  
Taichi cerro los ojos y luego miro hacia la derecha "¿hu?" comento al sentir una ENORME energia acercarse a gran velocidad "Un digimon virus... mas bien un digimon demonio"   
  
Phantomon parpado y luego miro hacia donde Taichi "¡Es...! ¡Es Lord Skull Satamon!"   
  
Taichi grunio entre dientes "Metal Greymon acaba con Phantomon, no queremos enfrentarnos a dos digimons fuertes a la vez"   
  
Metal Greymon asintio "Giga Destroyer 2" dijo trnquilamente mientras un misil organico era expulsado desde su pecho hacia el digimon gantasma, quien grito de dolor al perder su informacion   
  
De repente el cielo se volvio negro y el aire se sintio helado   
  
"Tamers Elegidos... ahora les a llegado su hora... moriran frente al mas grande demonio, ¡Skull Satamon el grande!"   
  
Ryo sonrio "Otro hablador, ¡Acabalo Metal Mamemon!"   
  
Metal Mamemon asintio "¡Energy Bomb!" grito expulsando una rafaga de energia verde que impacto de lleno en el demonio, probocando una pequeña explosion nuclear   
  
Ryo sonrio "Lo derrotamos"   
  
Taichi simplemente suspiro "No, no creo que ese ataque lo haya derrotado, ¿O no?"   
  
El humo que habia probocado la explosion ceso y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, a exepcion de Taichi, Skull Satamon estaba en perfecto estado, ni un rasguño siquiera "¿Acaso creen que soy un insecto como esos Bakemons?" pregunto enfadado   
  
Taichi rio un poco "No, solo lo suficiente para ser una molestia, claro esta"   
  
Skull Satamon grunio y luego sonrio "Nadie me habla de esa manera niño, en especial alguien como tu"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Alguien como yo?"   
  
Skull Satamon asintio "Se que eres un Tamer muy poderoso, en especial con ese digimon de increibles poderes, pero no creas que por eso me derrotaras, ¡Soy imbencible!"   
  
Metal Greymon se canso de la palabreria del demonio y expulso su garra metalica "¡Trident Arm!"   
  
Skull Satamon bloqueo el ataque con su baculo, luego simplemente sonrio "Necesitas hacerlo mejor" pero curiosamente luego grito de dolor al sentir una garra en su espalda, Metal Mamemon habia aprovechado la oportunidad   
  
"¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame enano!"   
  
"¡¡¡NO SOY UN ENANO!!!" Grito Metal Mamemon mientras incrementaba la precion sobre la espalda del digimon demonio   
  
Un aura violeta rodeo a Skull Satamon, la cual luego exploto en una enorme bola de energia que rodeaba a Metal Mamemon y el mismisimo Skull Satamon   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Ese ataque solo funciona contra digimons data, mmm, nos servira, Metal Greymon, ¿Crees que puedes hacer una version para los digimon virus?"   
  
Metal Greymon penso un momento "Tal vez, pero creo que ahora la prioridad es ayudar a..." Metal Greymon estaba por decir 'Metal Mamemon', pero luego cerro la boca la ver al pequeño digimon engranaje tirado en el suelo sin energias para pelear "Solarmon"   
  
Taichi repitio su tipico suspiro "Sera mejor que nos bajemos, asi podras pelear ocn toda tu potenica, ¿verdad?"   
  
Metal Greymon asintio y se agacho mientras Taichi y Ryo bajaban, luego se paro y le sonrio a su oponente "Yo tengo como atributo vacuna, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Skull Satamon sonrio mientras asentia "Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es ver tu poder"   
  
Al oir esto el dragon cyborg parpadeo "Curioso... comencemos a pelear, ¡Nuclear Laser!" grito expulsando un par de finos laseres de su pecho, ambos golpearon de lleno a Skull Satamon, con su ya tipica explosion atomica   
  
Metal Greymon se preparo "Aun esta vivo... lo se..." pero se sorprendio al ver que le faltaba una mano a su oponente "¿Que? ¡Pense que eras mas fuerte!"   
  
Ryo miro impactado al diigmon demonio y luego al dragon "Es increible su poder, pero pense que Skull Satamon era mas fuerte"   
  
Taichi ahora tenia una mirada seria "Lo es"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"Skull Satamon podria haber resistido ese ataque facilmente, pero por algun motivo no lo hizo, aun no se exactamente por que"   
  
Al oir eso Ryo dejo de prestar atencion a la pelea y regreso con Solarmon, el pobre tenia mucha fiebre y estaba severamente herido  
  
Metal Greymon rio maniaticamente "¡¡¡MWAHAHAHHAHA!!! ¡¡MUERE!! ¡¡¡GIGA DESTROYER 2!!!" grito al expulsar un par de misiles organicos hacia el demonio, este murio pero no grito de dolor al morir y perder su informacion, la cual como siempre paso al cuerpo de Metal Greymon  
  
Ryo sintio como un aire frio pasaba por su espalda al oir la risa de Metal Greymon "No tenia por que hacer eso"   
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "El solo juega" pero luego miro preocupado el lugar donde antes estaba Skull Satamon No entiendo por que hizo eso... el tenia otra forma oculta, el podria habernos derrotado, si peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, ¿pero por que?   
  
Taichi sonrio al ver a Metal Greymon devolucionar en Greymon, al notar que este se quedo en ese nivel de evolucion Taichi se subio en la espalda de este seguido por Ryo "Vamos, tenemos que regresar con Jijimon para que nos diga donde estan esas 'crestas' de las que nos hablo Angemon"  
  
Ryo asintio y levanto a Solarmon, quien curiosamente no parecia pesar nada "Curioso, en este mundo puedo levantar cosas pesadas facilmente"   
  
Taichi se dio vuelta al oir ese comentario ¿Mmm? Asi que yo no soy el unico que cambio con este viaje...  
  
--------------   
  
Fin del cuarto episodio  



	6. El poder de la evolucion Jogress

Una aventura diferente   
  
--------------  
  
Capitulo Quinto: El poder de la evolucion Jogress  
  
--------------   
  
Taichi sonrio al ver como Greymon y Solarmon comian la carne que crecia en la granja del digimon cactus, claro, Togemon no estaba en la granja en este momento  
  
"¿Estas seguro que pueden alimentarse de esta granja?" pregunto Ryo mientras miraba a Taichi   
  
Taichi no dejo de sonreir mientras asentia "De cualquier modo no pueden decirnos nada, nuestros digimon podrian destruirlos en cuestion de segundos"   
  
Ryo fruncio el ceño "No me parece bueno aprobecharse por nuestra fuerza"   
  
Taichi volvio a reir, esa risa estaba comenzando a asustar a Ryo "No es solo por eso, nosotros somos la ultima esperanza para este mundo, ¿Acaso tienen derecho de negarnos el alimento?"   
  
Ryo miro hacia otro lado "Eso no tiene nada que ver"   
  
Taichi asintio "Sabes... tienes razon, por algun motivo cambie mucho desde que llegue al mundo digital"   
  
Ryo levanto una roca con relativa facilidad "Yo tambien cambie... mi fuerza aumento mucho"   
  
"Alrededor de 30 veces, para ser exactos"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Taichi sonrio y miro hacia otro lado "Tu cambiaste fisicamente, pero yo cambie psiquicamente"   
  
"No creo haberte entendido del todo" comento Ryo   
  
"El mundo digital me cambio en varios aspectos... creci de una manera acelerada y mi mente aumento su inteligencia, ¿Entendiste?"   
  
Ryo asintio lentamente "Creo..."   
  
Greymon eructo y luego se recosto "Estoy lleno... mmm, esta es la mejor carne que haya comido en mucho tiempo..."   
  
Solarmon asentio lentamente "¿Crees que fue buena idea comer sin preguntar?"   
  
Greymon se encojio los hombros "Taichi dice que esta bien" luego miro hacia la izquierda "Aqui viene"   
  
Solarmon miro hacia donde Greymon miraba "¿Quien viene?"  
  
De repente de entre de los arbustos aparecio un cactus gigante "¿Que demonios?" dijo Togemon confundido mirando alrededor "¡Ladrones!"   
  
Taichi miro a Togemon e hizo una sonrisa inocente "¡Perdonanos! Necesitabamos la comida"   
  
"¡Pues debieron esperarme para que les diera permiso! ¡Ahora paguenme!"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿Pagar?"   
  
Taichi suspiro y saco de un bolso unas extrañas monedas "¿Cuantos bits son necesarios?"   
  
Togemon miro un momento el dinero "¡Los bits no sirven! ¡En esta zona de la isla somos dependientes del continente Server! ¡Nos manejamos con dolares!"   
  
"Lo siento pero solo tengo bits"   
  
"¡Pues entonces tendran que trabajar en mi granja!"   
  
Greymon sonrio "Eso tampoco podemos hacer"   
  
"¿Y POR QUE NO?"   
  
Solarmon dio un gran suspiro "Estamos en una mision para salvar el mundo digital, perdonanos, cuando terminemos nuestra mision te dare todo el dinero que necesites"   
  
"¿Mision? ¿Los Tamers elegidos?" pregunto Togemon, Greymon y Solarmon asintieron lentamente   
  
Togemon parecia estar pensando "¡Esta bien! ¡Pero la proxima vez que pasen por aqui les hare pagar malditos bastardos!"   
  
Taichi sonrio y comenzo a caminar hacia otro lado "Que insultos tan salvajes..." dijo sarcasticamente   
  
Togemon arqueo una ceja "¿¿¿COMO TE ATREVES???" grito mientras extendia su brazo para golpear a Yagami Taichi   
  
Taichi suspiro, la verdad no queria pelear con Togemon, despues de todo no era malo "Greymon, haz lo tuyo"   
  
Greymon asintio "¡Mega Flame!"   
  
La bola de energia de fuego salio directamente hacia Togemon, quien no pudo defenderse ya que estaba de espaldas... cayo en el suelo y miro con odio al dragon anaranjado   
  
"¡Son unos demonios!"   
  
Greymon miro a Taichi, como esperando una orden, la orden para darle el golpe definitivo al digimon cactus   
  
"No sera necesario Greymon, vamonos, ¿Vienes Ryo?"   
  
Ryo asintio lentamente "¿Pues donde podran estar las crestas doradas?"  
  
Taichi parpadeo confundido, de repente su digivice comenzo a brillar "Hola elegidos" dijo una voz de un anciano   
  
"¿Jijimon? Oye tenmos que buscar..."   
  
"Las crestas doradas, si, ya lo se. Solo tienen que usar su Digivice Pendulum" de repente el Digivice dejo de brillar  
  
Taichi sonrio y miro el Digivice Pendulum "Pues segun esta pseudo-brujula digital del Pendulum supongo que estaran hacia el Norte"  
  
Ryo sonrio mientras levantaba el dispositivo digital, preciono un boton y una especie de brujula digital aparecio en la pantalla "Vamos entonces"   
  
Taichi parecio pensar un momento "Iremos mas rapido volando, ¿no lo creen?"   
  
Greymon sonrio... de repente al mismo tiempo que el Digivice Pendulum de Taichi brillaba su cuerpo tambien brillo y comenzo a cambiar... segundos despues su cuerpo cibernetico se completo... ahora ya no era solo un dragon, era un dragon robotizado volador.   
  
"Metal Greymon sera suficiente para esto"   
  
Taichi asintio "Sera mejor que usar a Metal Mamemon"   
  
"¡Oye! ¿Que quisite decir?" pregunto algo enfadado el digimon engranaje dorado   
  
Taichi sonrio "Tal vez necesitemos de energia extra para luchar, ¿no lo crees?"   
  
Ryo asintio "Seguro que un digimon fuerte esta cuidando las crestas doradas"   
  
Solarmon sonrio ahora entendiendo, rapidamente junto a Ryo y Taichi subio el la espalda del gigantesco digimon dragon cibernetico   
  
-----------------  
  
Metal Greymon volaba a toda velocidad por los cielos del mundo digital... ningun digimon a la vista volaba tan rapido como el digimon compañero de Taichi   
  
"¿En cuanto tiempo crees que llegaremos?" pregunto Ryo a Solarmon   
  
El rostro de Solarmon tomo una faccion pensativa "Mmm, supongo que en un par de horas... si mantenemos esta velocidad, claro esta"   
  
Ryo sonrio y miro a Taichi "La verdad que Metal Greymon es muy rapido"   
  
Taichi asintio sonriendo, era obvio que estaba orgulloso de su digimon compañero   
  
"Y fuerte" agrego Metal Greymon   
  
Ryo rio un poco ante el ego del digimon perfeccionado "¿Como seran las formas definitivas de Metal Mamemon y Metal Greymon"   
  
Taichi parpadeo y comenzo a imaginarse...   
  
God Greymon... un digimon de inmenzas magnitudes, un dragon dorado del tamaño de una montaña y con el poder para destruir el mal donde quiera que este... y... Petitmon, un digimon pequeño pero con mucha fuerza, aunque cumple el papel de aspecto comico de la historia...   
  
"Ni idea" respondio Taichi con una sonrisa   
  
Ryo sonrio "Lastima... pero supongo que uno no sabe en que evolucionara hasta no evolucionar"   
  
Taichi asintio "Eso supongo"   
  
De repente una rafaga de energia golpeo a Metal Greymon "¿Hu?" dijo confundido el gigantesco digimon, que apenas y habia sido lastimado por el ataque   
  
Taichi miro hacia atras... dos digimon los seguian, a una enorme velocidad, el primero era un pajaro rojo con flamas alrededor de su cuerpo, el segundo era igual pero de color negro "¡Detenganse en nombre de Lord Holy Angemon!" grito el ave negra  
  
"Aterricemos ahi Metal Greymon" ordeno Taichi mientras apuntaba un lugar totalmente deshabitado   
  
"¿Estas seguro Taichi?"   
  
"¡Claro!" respondio con una sonrisa  
  
Metal Greymon obedecio y aterrizo, los perseguidores lo siguieron de cerca aterrizando en el mismo lugar   
  
"¿Que es lo que quieres?"   
  
Solarmon parpadeo "¿Birdramon y Saberdramon? Oigan, ¿Que sucede aqui?"   
  
Birdramon le dio un vistazo a Solarmon y luego a Metal Greymon "Ustedes son criminales, estamos aqui para prevenir la creacion de su imperio de terror"   
  
Taichi parpadeo, y luego sonrio inocentemente "¿Imperio de Terror? No se de que hablas..."   
  
"No te hagas el inocente niño, se perfectamente lo que andas planeando, saqueaste la granja de Togemon y encima de eso te atreviste a atacarlo" agrego Saberdramon  
  
"¡Oye no lo matamos!"   
  
"¡No dije que lo hayan matado! ¡Pero es peor lo que le hicieron! ¡Ahora esta en una crisis nerviosa tratando de recuperarse!"   
  
Taichi suspiro y luego miro a Solarmon "¿En que nivel de evolucion estan Birdramon y Saberdramon?"   
  
"Adulto, ¿por que?"   
  
Una sonrisa para nada agradable aparecio en el rostro de Taichi "No puedes darnos ordenes"   
  
"Yo estamos aqui para detenerlos, no para darles ordenes, ¡No permitiremos que personas no dignas posean las legendarias crestas doradas!"   
  
"Ahhh, asi que saben donde estan las crestas doradas, ¿Me podrias decir? Es que no sabemos la ubicacion exacta, solo la probable"   
  
"¿No lo entienden verdad?" Pregunto molesto Birdramon  
  
"¡Les mostraremos el poder jogress!"   
  
Ryo parpadeo "¿Poder jogress? ¿Que es eso?"   
  
Solarmon sonrio "Jogress, la combinacion de de dos palabras en ingles, join y progress, jogress vendria a significar progresso de union"   
  
Taichi sonrio "¿Union?"   
  
Birdramon y Saberdramon sonrieron al mismo tiempo, de repente comenzaron a volar y una luz los rodeo... y ya no eran dos digimon, tampoco eran un digimon adulto... eran... ¡Un digimon perfeccionado, el ave humanoide Garudamon!   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras "Esto no me gusta nada..."   
  
"¡Ahora los detendre criminales!"  
  
Taichi asintio lentamente, levanto su Digivice Pendulum apuntandolo hacia Garudamon   
"Ocho mil puntos de vida... interesante, ¡Metal Greymon acaba con el!"   
  
Metal Greymon asintio y un par de misiles salieron de su pecho "¡GIGA DESTROYER 2!" grito mientras los misiles impactaban directamente en donde Garudamon se encontraba  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño y luego miro a Ryo "¡Vayanse de aqui!"   
  
"¿Que?" pregunto confundido el muchacho   
  
"Ese digimon es muy fuerte, sera mejor que te vayas junto a Thunderballmon, es mejor a que pierdan el tiempo aqui, ¿no lo crees?"   
  
Ryo asintio lentamente   
  
Solarmon sonrio y derepente una luz lo rodeo... probocando que evolucionara en el digimon adulto enano, Thunderballmon   
  
Thunderballmon abrazo a Ryo y comenzo a flotar mientras el humo de los Giga Destryer desaparecian dejando a la vista al poderoso diigmon perfeccionado Garudamon.   
  
Garudamon fruncio el ceño "Ese fue un gran error"   
  
Metal Greymon solo sonrio "¿A si? ¿Por que?"   
  
Garudamon extendio las alas y luego hizo sonar su cuello moviendolo una y otra vez "Me dolio... un poco"   
  
Metal Greymon asintio "Veamos que dices de este ataque, ¡Trident Arm!" grito tratando de golpear a su oponente con su mano cibernetica, pero para su sorpresa Garudamon capturo la garra con sus poderosas manos   
  
"No eres tan fuerte como pense" comento aburrido el digimon fusionado   
  
Taichi sonrio malevolamente al darse cuenta que Ryo ya no estaba cerca "Somos mucho mas fuertes de lo que crees, tu solo eres basura"   
  
"¿QUE? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?" Grito Garudamon mientras trataba de levantar a Metal Greymon pero por algun motivo no podia... era como si este estubiera haciendo una fuerza que lo nuetralizaba   
  
Metal Greymon sonrio, de repente su pecho comenzo a brillar "¡REVISED NUCLEAR LASER!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras un rayo de energia, bastante mas grueso que el fino rayo que el que normalmente lanzaba, golpeaba de lleno el pecho del digimon fusionado, probocando que este saliera volando hacia atras golpeandose con un arbol, el cual exploto en informacion   
  
Garudamon se levanto y se limpio, luego miro el lugar donde el arbol se encontraba, el odio comenzo a emanar de su cuerpo... pero luego el solo dijo entre dientes "Control... necesito control..."   
  
"¿Que sucede? ¿Cansado?" pregunto Taichi con una sonrisa   
  
Garudamon se dio vuelta y miro furioso al Tamer "¡Destruyeron ese arbol! ¡Era una forma de vida! ¿Como puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?"   
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "Era solo un arbol... y de cualquier forma ya hemos matado a una buena cantidad de digimons..."  
  
Garudamon dio un paso atras y luego miro furioso a Taichi "¡Asesino!"   
  
Taichi miro sus manos "¿Asesino? Yo... soy solo un niño"   
  
"Eso no te hace menos asesino" comento furioso Garudamon   
  
"¡Deja de molestarlo!" grito el digimon dragon mientras repetia el ataque de Trident Arm en Garudamon, quien simplemente dio un salto y comenzo a volar   
  
"Pense que solo eran una amenaza para el futuro... pero ya son una amenaza actualmente, deben ser aniquilados, ahora mismo..."   
  
Taichi dio un paso atras... este enemigo no era como los otros... el no era malvado, de hecho el era un guerrero de la luz, que intentaba destruir el mal   
  
¿Acaso yo soy el mal? se pregunto a si mismo, luego volvio a mirar sus manos y luego su digivice Greymon y yo matamos sin piedad... no... no lo puedo creer... una lagrima corrio por su rostro Me converti en lo que no queria convertirme   
  
Garudamon miro confundido al muchacho "¿Que demonios? ¿¡Que te sucede ahora!?"   
  
"Yo no queria" dijo Taichi, era mas un suspiro que nada   
  
"¿Que?" pregunto Metal Greymon, ni siquiera pudo escuchar lo que su Tamer habia dicho   
  
"Yo no queria... yo no queria... yo no queria... yo no queria... yo no queria..." comenzo a repetir constantemente el muchacho  
  
"Taichi"   
  
Garudamon sonrio "Se lo merece, se siente culpable y ahora le dio un ataque de nervios"   
  
Metal Greymon grunio, pero el sabia que se encargaria del ave humanoide mas tarde, ahora habia que preocuparse de Taichi   
  
Taichi miro el silvato de su hermana, lo levanto y luego cerro los ojos "¿Que pensarias de mi si supieras que me converti en un asesino hermana?"   
  
No eres un asesino dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, el la reconocio como la de su hermana   
  
Taichi abrio los ojos, ahi frente a el estaba su pequeña hermana, en las ruinas del lugar donde Greymon y Parrotmon habian peleado "Hi- Hikari"  
  
Hikari sonrio levemente "No eres un asesino" repitio   
  
Taichi miro al suelo "Si, lo soy"   
  
"No lo eres, nunca lo has hecho por cuenta propia"   
  
"Yo fui el que daba las ordenes"   
  
"Fuiste obligado a crecer, creciste de una manera, Dime, ¿Cuanto tiempo haz estado en el mundo digital?"   
  
Taichi miro confundido a su hermana "No tengo idea"   
  
Hikari sonrio levemente "Lo sabia... de cualquier forma, hay una sombra en tu alma que te obliga a actuar de una manera, pero gracias a tu forma de ser buena no puede controlarte, solo alterarte un poco, eso convinado con el mundo digital se formo en un cambio en tu inteligencia, la cual aumento mucho, ¿Verdad?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Pero aun no estoy acostumbrado a ser inteligente, prefiero ser el viejo Taichi"   
  
"Esta muy bien, pero recuerda que esa sombra no esta ahi por que si, esta por un motivo claro, esta por el destino"   
  
"¿El destino?"   
  
"Si, no le temas a la oscuridad, despues de todo solo complementa tu ser, pero tampoco la abraces como si fuera lo unico en tu ser, por que asi... serias un demonio"   
  
De repente una luz rodeo a Taichi que lo incandilo obligandole a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrio habia regresado al mundo digital   
  
"¿Taichi?" pregunto Metal Greymon  
  
Taichi sonrio "Vamonos Metal Greymon, no tenemos que pelear aqui"   
  
"¡A no! ¡Ustedes pelearan conmigo!" grito Garudamon mientras se interponia al par   
  
"¡Apartate! ¡No queremos pelear!"   
  
"¡Pero yo si! ¡Starlight Blast!" Grito usando una version modificada de la tecnica de su maestro, el hecho de que este modificada no significa que fuera mas fuerte, de hecho era mas debil, pero se habia acoplado al poder de Garudamon   
  
La rafaga de energia roja fue directo hacia Metal Greymon, pero este desparecio de donde estaba y reaparecio detras de Garudamon "¡Triden Arm!" Grito mientras realizaba el ataque por tercera vez, pero, como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, esta vez Garudamon fue golpeado de lleno, haciendolo morder el polvo   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Vamonos Metal Greymon"   
  
Metal Greymon miro a su Tamer un momento, estaba confundido "Pero..."   
  
"No es necesario matarlo, vamonos"   
  
El Digimon dragon sonrio y asentio, levanto a su Tamer y lo subio a su espalda "Vamonos, Ryo y Thunderballmon ya estan muy adelantados, ¿Acaso quieres que Thunderballmon acceda al nivel definitivo antes que tu?"   
  
Metal Greymon sonrio "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos!" al decir esto extendio sus alas y se elevo por los cielos  
  
Garudamon se levanto y miro al horizonte como Metal Greymon volaba hacia el Norte "Nos volveremos a ver... y la proxima vez ganare, demonio" Garudamon miro hacia todos lados "¡Tengo que llegar con Lord Holy Angemon lo mas rapido pocible!" grito mientras comenzaba a volar a toda velocidad hacia el Este, despues de todo hacia esa direccion habia un portal para ir al castillo de Holy Angemon...  
  
--------------   
  
Fin del quinto episodio  



End file.
